Tu ne peux pas comprendre
by Nicolina
Summary: Shonen ai Watanuki/Domeki... -Je l’ai vu, dit-il. Je l’ai vu à travers ton œil. Watanuki, tu. . .-Tais-toi. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix ?-Je ne peux pas.


**Tu ne peux pas comprendre**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Domeki Watanuki

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime, POV de Watanuki.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT

Genre: Romance, drama.

Petit mot : Je me lance dans la série XXX Holic, une série de Clamp que j'adore. Ce one-shot n'a rien de très joyeux à cause de mon humeur, mais c'est quand même de la romance.

Bonne lecture.

-Watanuki, est-ce que ça va ?

Je suis comme paralysé. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. J'entends bien la voix de Himawari-chan, mais je ne peux lui répondre. Je sais que ça m'est impossible. J'arrive à bouger mes bras et je mets mes mains devant mes yeux. Je me laisse tomber à genoux.

-Watanuki ?

Himawari-chan panique. Mais que faire ? Je ne peux même pas lui dire que tout va bien. Cette sensation de paralysie est plus que présente. Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Je. . . Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Je reviens. Ne bouge pas.

Je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais. J'ai entendu qu'elle pleurait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure. Non, pas à cause de moi, je ne le veux pas. Elle est toujours si gentille avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui parler, mais de toute façon, elle est partie. Va-t-elle m'abandonner ? Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Quelle idée, j'ai eue de vouloir faire ça ? J'entends des bruits de pas qui viennent vers moi.

-Watanuki ?

Ce n'est pas la voix de Himawari-chan. C'est lui. Non, pourquoi est-il encore là ? Ne puis-je rien faire sans lui. De toute façon. . . Tout est de sa faute. Je sens qu'on me soulève. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'abandonne pas cette fois ? Doméki, arrête de jouer les héros, tu n'en as pas l'âme. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu essaies toujours de me dépasser, et tu y arrives sans peine, alors laisse-moi, au moins cette fois-ci.

Je vois à peine où il m'emmène, mais j'en ai assez qu'il soit toujours là. Lâche-moi Doméki. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Pose-moi à terre.

Je ne sais pas comment ma voix est sortie. C'était ma volonté, mais je me sens toujours paralysé.

-Non, dit-il.

-Doméki, lâche-moi.

-Non.

Son ton est sans équivoque, mais je ne veux pas me laisser abattre. Il ne m'aidera pas cette fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il me suive sans cesse. Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire sans lui, mais cette fois. . . Cette fois. . . Je veux lui prouver que je peux me débrouiller.

-Doméki, fous-moi la paix. Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Ma voix est faible, mais elle semble faire de l'effet sur lui. Il pose un peu plus loin sur un banc. Je suis complètement mou.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir m'aider.

-C'est Himawari-chan qui m'a demandé de venir.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Et alors ?

Je souris. Non, ce n'est pas bon. Doméki est plutôt calme d'habitude, mais cette fois, j'ai senti dans sa voix qu'il était en colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit Doméki.

-J'ai bien le droit de l'être.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?

En quoi ça le regarde ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ? Je n'ai pas d'explication à lui donner, pas de raison. Ça ne le regarde pas. Doméki s'approche de moi et me sert les bras. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne sens rien.

-Je l'ai vu, dit-il. Je l'ai vu à travers ton œil. Watanuki, tu. . .

-Tais-toi. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demandais-je. Ce que j'ai fait, ça me regarde. Pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires.

-Je. . .

Doméki qui hésite, c'est un scoop. Je me sens tellement fatigué, que ça ne me fait même pas plaisir.

-Je te ramène chez Yuko.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène à la boutique de Yuko. Il peut y entrer depuis ce jour. J'aurais préféré. . . qu'il me laisse. Quand nous arrivons, je sens qu'il me pose à terre.

-Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, dit Yuko.

-Quoi ? Mais vous avez toujours un remède.

-Ce n'est pas possible quand la personne ne veut pas être soignée. Il faut que tu trouves toi-même le remède.

Je souris. Il ne pourra jamais savoir comment me soigner. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est. . . inconcevable pour lui. Nous ne nous entendons pas assez bien pour qu'il puisse me sauver.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je veillerais sur lui. Je le ramène chez moi.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. J'essaie de riposter, mais impossible. Je suis toujours paralysé et ça ne changera pas avec le temps. Et je le sens qu'il me soulève encore.

-Pose-moi à terre, dis-je.

-Ah ! il est réveillé le petit Watanuki, dit Yuko.

-Je ne dormais pas. Je ne veux pas aller chez lui.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit Doméki.

Et c'est ainsi que je fus emmené de force au temple de Doméki. Mais quoiqu'il puisse faire, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse comprendre mon geste.

Plusieurs jours passent et je reste complètement paralysé. Pire, je commence à perdre la tête. Je me sens complètement hors du monde et Doméki semble le remarquer.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Watanuki.

Si je ne l'avais pas entendu supplier de la sorte, je n'aurais pas pu le croire. Shizuka Doméki s'inquiète réellement pour moi. Je me sens encore plus mal. Si tu savais Doméki. Mais, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne comprendrais pas. Doméki fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, il m'aide à manger, à me laver et croyez-moi, c'est humiliant pour moi. Mais, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Et les jours passent et mon état empire. Je vois Doméki se fatiguer de plus en plus. Je pleure quand il n'est pas là, pour essayer de calmer ma douleur. Quoique j'en dise, ça me fait plutôt mal de le voir comme ça et pour cause.

-J'ai beau me dire que je te déteste, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Ça devient vraiment trop dur. Pourquoi cet être qui est en moi n'agit pas comme prévu ? J'arrive à me lever, difficilement. Doméki doit être coucher et je ne peux m'empêcher de me traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me fais du mal pour rien, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir. C'est ma lubie du moment et je ne sais pas. . . Je crois qu'il agit en moi. J'entre dans la chambre en me traînant. Doméki semble dormir. Je m'approche du futon de Doméki. Il est très beau quand il dort.

-Pardonne-moi, Shizuka.

Je pleure. Non, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Doméki se réveille et je sens deux bras entourer mon corps. La douleur revient. Non, je ne dois pas.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Dit Doméki. Explique-moi ce que tu as fait.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je t'en pris.

Non, je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Il ne peut pas être comme ça. C'est lui qui doit être fort. C'est lui qui doit faire face à toutes les situations.

Je le sens qui me soulève doucement le visage et maintenant imaginez ma surprise, quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Non, ne fais pas ça Shizuka. Ne fais pas ça. Pourtant, j'en ai tellement envie. Je me suis sacrifié pour ton bonheur, mais tu ne souhaites pas une vie tranquille. Comment arrives-tu à me supporter.

Doméki a les lèvres si douces, c'est incroyable. Il est tellement attentionné avec moi. Je me sens si bien avec lui. Quand nos langues se touchent, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids se libère. Ses mains me touchent le dos et me caressent avec douceur. Il s'éloigne de moi et tout à coup, je me sens plus libre.

-Alors, c'est lui, dit Doméki.

-Quoi ?

Je me retourne et le vois. Cet esprit. Il sourit.

-Notre pacte est terminé, dit l'esprit.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es libre. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça.

Il disparaît. Je baisse la tête. Cet esprit devait me permettre d'oublier, au lieu de ça, il m'a permis de découvrir les véritables sentiments de Doméki.

-Pourquoi avoir fusionné avec lui ? Demanda Doméki.

-Il connaissait ma peine. Et. . . Je crois. . . Je ne pouvais plus supporter. . .

Je détourne le visage, mais Shizuka m'oblige à le regarder. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être attentionné avec moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi idiot ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Je suis amoureux.

-Alors, moi aussi, je suis un idiot, parce que je t'aime.

Je souris et il m'embrasse. Doméki, tu n'es pas un idiot. Jamais tu ne l'as été. Parce que tu m'as supporté tout ce temps, tu es le seul qui me comprenne finalement. J'étais juste trop aveugle pour le comprendre.

Owari !

Voilà ! Une review ?


End file.
